


Sweet Things

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: [ Attention, quelques petits spoile de la saison 6 ] Stiles écrit une lettre à Scott, lui déclarant sa flamme. Il ne sait pas qu'elle va être la réaction de son meilleur ami... espérons que ça se finisse bien pour lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à l'occasion 'un défi pour la ST Valentin
> 
> • Thème : « Déclaration »  
> • Défi : écrire sous forme de lettre d'amour  
> • Pairing : libre  
> • Fandom : libre  
> • Rating : libre  
> • Nbr de mots : OS, min. 2000, max. 3000.
> 
> Je pense avoir rempli les critères ;)

De Stiles à Scott, écrite le 21/10, reçu le 24/10.

« Scott, j'espère que tu te portes bien.

Moi je vais... aussi bien que je puisse aller, disons. J'ai un tas de choses à te dire, des choses que j'aurais dû te dire bien plus tôt mais je n'en avais pas le courage, j'ai même dû recommencer cette lettre vingt-huis fois. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, honnêtement, ça pourrait mettre fin à notre amitié et c'est ce qui m'a toujours le plus effrayé. On me pense courageux pour toutes les choses que j'ai déjà faites, avec ou pour toi, mais c'était plutôt de la témérité ou une petite envie suicidaire, là c'est réellement du courage. Au point que je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique en écrivant ces lignes, tu imagines ?

Bref, je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps sinon tu vas piquer du nez avant que d'atteindre la partie la plus importante. Même si finalement je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux que tu t'endormes maintenant, la suite de la lettre passera sans doute inaperçu... en fait, il est même probable que la lettre soit perdu dans le courrier et que tu ne la reçoives jamais, ce serait un signe du destin, ça, non ? Là, je suis en train de me demander comment tu fais pour supporter tout le temps mes babillages, tu ne t'en es jamais plains ! Peut-être que tu n'es pas humain... Oui, je sais que t'es un loup-garou, mais je parle même avant d'en être un ! Et puis, j'agace facilement les loup-garous, alors pourquoi, toi, tu as plutôt l'air de plus en plus m'apprécier ?

Comment ça, je m'éloigne du sujet ? Tu ne le connais même pas le sujet ! Enfin, tu sais que ça a l'air plutôt compliqué alors qu'en fait c'est tout simple et que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de t'en parler, et maintenant tu imagines le pire. Bien, au moins ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu imagines mais simplement différent, je ne sais pas si c'est différent dans le mauvais ou le bon terme. Tu me le diras ? Ouais, j'espère vraiment que tu répondras à cette fichu lettre, même par texto ça me va ! Mais me laisse pas dans le flou, je suis pas sûr de survivre à un truc pareil, tu connais comme je suis patient, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors voilà. Je t'ai dis que je te considérais plus que comme un ami, plus que comme un meilleur ami, que j'avais besoin de toi, mais devant Lydia et Allison, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité ! Surtout que tu comptais toujours te remettre avec Allison. À vrai dire, même si je paraissais content pour toi, je souffrais à chaque fois que je te voyais en couple. Non, je n'étais pas jaloux de toi, je ne voulais ni d'Allison ni de Kira, ni même de vos relations, parce que mine de rien je trouvais ça un peu... plat. Il y avait pas les vrais engueulades de couple, quand vous rompiez ou vous disputiez c'était juste à cause du surnaturel ! Rien d'autre ! Kira aurait pu être jalouse lorsqu'elle s'est mise à sortir avec toi et que tu restais proche d'Allison... mais même pas ! Alors que moi, j'étais mort de jalousie. C'est bon ? Tu commences à comprendre ?

Ouais, Scott, cette fois j'avoue tout, quitte à tout perdre, tant pis, j'en peux plus de me cacher. Je t'aime. C'est sérieux, et pas comme un frère, pas du tout, plutôt comme un potentiel petit-ami, tu vois ? Je suis amoureux de toi depuis... je pense que je l'étais déjà quand je t'ai dis que j'en pinçais pour Lydia, on parlait des filles qu'on aimait bien et j'ai paniqué, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi parce que le seul que j'aimais, le seul avec qui je voulais être, c'était toi, Scott. Ça n'a jamais changé, je voulais tellement être à tes côtés que j'ai failli accepter quand Peter m'a proposé la morsure, parce que je ne voulais pas que le surnaturel t'enlève à moi.

C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours donné tant de mal pour la meute, je ne voulais pas qu'un jour tu me trouves tellement inutile que tu me demandes de ne plus intervenir. Avec ça, ça a été plus facile pour le Nogitsune de prendre possession de moi, c'est là que je suis tombé sur Malia et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait des vues sur toi, alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ! Mais je crois que le pire de tout a été quand Theo est arrivé. Le grand et beau Theo, arrivant tel un sauveur sur son destrier blanc... Tu étais tellement heureux de le revoir. Tu lui portais tellement d'attention et d'admiration... honnêtement, ça me rendait malade, je ne supportais pas du tout ça. Puis cette nuit-là, lorsque tu as préféré le croire lui plutôt que moi, ça m'a tué. Pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur. J'avais l'impression que tout était finis...

Mais ce n'était qu'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira de nouveau, et puis le fait que tu t'es souvenu de moi, même rien qu'un peu, ça montre à quel point tu tiens à moi. Je sais que tu voulais absolument me ramener, et tu me l'as enfin dis, ces mots que j'avais tant envie d'entendre. Que tu as besoin de moi.

J'ai plus que besoin de toi, je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans toi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive malheur et que tu meurs. On se dit que ça devrait s'arranger, quand tu es devenu loup-garou, que tu es moins vulnérable... mais les dangers sont arrivés, toujours plus grand ! Maintenant, les choses sont calmes, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, et tu sais la vérité. Tu sais la manière dont je pense à toi, que je ne t'imagines pas endormi sur ton lit mais bien sous la douche en train de te faire plaisir. Quoique, les deux exemples sont assez flippant, non ?

Tout ça pour te dire que je ne peux plus vivre dans le déni et que j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il en est pour toi, si tu ne me détestes pas, si on va pouvoir continuer à se voir comme avant... déjà que tu me manques alors si je ne peux plus te voir et te parler, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Fou, probablement.

Réponds-moi vite, je t'aime.

Stiles « Mieczyslaw » Stilinski »

De Scott à Stiles, écrite le 27/10, reçu le 30/10.

« Stiles,

à quoi tu t'attendais exactement en écrivant ta lettre ? Que j'allais sauter de joie en pleurant parce qu'en réalité je t'ai toujours aimé, et je n'attendais qu'un geste de ta part ?

Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. J'ai reçu la lettre, je l'ai lu... d'abord deux fois, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je lisais. Pourtant tu étais très clair mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. J'ai mis ça de côté et le lendemain... elle était toujours là. Je ne pouvais plus que me faire à l'idée : Tu étais amoureux de moi.

Je t'avoue que même en répondant à ta lettre maintenant, ça me paraît complètement dingue. Ça me paraissait tellement improbable... Comment tu pourrais m'aimer ? Moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fais enduré... tout ce par quoi tu es passé... je ne pense pas avoir été un bon ami, je ne voulais pas te perdre mais en même temps je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, je voulais te garder... auprès de moi.

Tu avais raison depuis le début, j'ai besoin de toi. On a besoin l'un de l'autre, et si j'avais compris plus tôt... on en serait pas là. On aurait évité pas mal de choses et des malentendus, je ne t'aurais pas tant fais souffrir, on aurait pu passer tellement de temps ensemble... Je me sens con d'avoir rien vu, tu étais tout le temps à mes côté et même avec mes pouvoirs, c'est complètement passé inaperçu. Je pense que c'est un peu comme Superman, les gens ne s'imaginent tellement pas qu'il puisse vivre normalement parmi eux qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas le petit reporter qu'est Clark Kent. Là, je ne t'imaginais tellement pas pouvoir m'aimer de cette façon que je n'ai rien vu.

Actuellement, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer bien fort et te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué, que je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression d'en crever. Sans toi, chaque jours qui passe est un supplice, une agonie, ce n'est plus pareil. C'est comme quand tu as disparu, j'ai cette impression qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important, de très important, et je ne peux pas vivre sans. Jusque-là je n'avais pas le choix mais dés que possible je viens te voir. On aura sans doute une discussion bien différente de toute celle qu'on a eu avant.

Je pourrais te dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec Allison, ce que j'ai fais de mal aussi avec Kira. Je pourrais enfin tout te dire, te raconter que tu ne m'as jamais tapé sur les nerfs et que même si j'étais plutôt solitaire à la base, j'ai eu bien de la chance de te trouver sur mon chemin, je ne regrette pas un seul instant de t'avoir suivis dans cette forêt. Pas un seul moment passé avec toi.

Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt à quel point je t'aimais et que j'avais besoin de toi, je crois que j'étais dans le déni, je ne voulais pas te décevoir alors être amoureux de toi... je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais et moi aussi j'avais peur de te perdre. J'étais terrifié à cette idée, tu avais insisté sur le fait qu'on était frère... comment j'aurais pu comprendre ? Quand on considère quelqu'un comme son frère c'est qu'on est dans la friendzone, je ne pouvais pas me douter un instant que c'était pour paraître bien devant Lydia et Allison.

J'ai tellement hâte de te voir à présent, de pouvoir enfin t'embrasser, de pouvoir agir comme je l'ai voulu quand tu m'as dis que tu allais partir. Je ne pouvais pas te retenir, te dire que sans toi je ne suis rien, que je t'aime plus que tout. Je devais te laisser y aller, moi aussi j'avais des choses à faire, nos chemins se séparaient... c'était comme des adieux. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre qui m'a fais l'effet d'une bombe. Tout ce que j'avais souhaité que tu me dises, se trouvaient là, écrit noir sur blanc. Comme dans un rêve. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, et pourtant...

J'ai un match le 31, mais juste après ça, je viens te voir, sans détour, sans plus attendre. Je crois que je vais craquer si j'attends un peu plus de toute façon.

Je t'aime, à bientôt.

Scott McCall »

Stiles avait eu un petit peu peur lorsque Scott, en recevant sa lettre, lui avait envoyé un texto disant « J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je suis un peu occupé, je réponds dès que possible. », sans rien de plus. De quoi mettre la pression, pas vrai ? Il l'avait eu, un vrai calvaire... jusqu'à ce que la lettre arrive. Il avait failli faire une crise de panique en lisant les premières lignes mais finalement... Scott disait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il aimait Stiles. Scott était amoureux de lui.

Le même Scott qui fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Stiles venir assister à son match. Son premier match en tant que petit-ami. L'équipe de Scott gagna un match, mais Scott gagna bien plus ce soir-là, en montant les marches du gradin pour embrasser Stiles devant tout le monde. Un cœur auprès du sien, pour la vie...


End file.
